


Ponies

by PrinceSircastic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, what really happened with the ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSircastic/pseuds/PrinceSircastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch the ponies, Thorin said, but the brothers have a better idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_With_A_Screwdriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_A_Screwdriver/gifts).



> I worked to get this finished in time for a friend's birthday, who is the Fili to my Kili (though not quite in the same way ;D). So happy birthday, Teddy!

_"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."_  

Stay with the ponies. That was the instruction their uncle had given them, and by all accounts it was simple enough. Watch the ponies, look after the ponies. _Stay with the ponies_. Simple. Sixteen ponies weren't that hard to watch, after all. Right? Kili did another quick count of them, brows knitting together in concentration as he did so. 

"…eleven, twelve, thirt-," He broke off abruptly when hands gripped him by the shoulders, and he turned sharply, body relaxing as soon as he saw the untidy blond hair of his brother. Fili had a glint in his eye that Kili knew well – it was the kind of glint that usually ended in one or both of them in some sort of trouble. As their eyes met, the corner of Fili's mouth twitched into a smirk. "What are you planning?" Even as he spoke, Kili's lips curved into a matching smile. Despite the inevitable trouble ahead, he did enjoy the mischief they got up to together. 

"Who says I am planning anything?" Fili shifted, stepping up beside him, thumbs hooking into his belt as he turned his gaze to the ponies happily grazing directly ahead of them. 

"I know you." Kili kept his eyes on his brother, watching him closely. He knew him far too well to know that smile was anything but innocent. "I know that look." Fili was silent for a moment, and then his eyes slid sideways, and he flashed Kili a grin. One eyebrow quirked, and Kili frowned a little in response. Fili's eyes flicked down, and then back up, and the tip of his tongue swept across his lips. Kili barely restrained a smile, ducked his head just enough to bring his hair forward in front of his face. 

They'd been having these kinds of silent conversations since they were very young, the most subtle of gestures in both face and hands used as a means of communication that could not be overheard by family, or whatever poor soul they were planning to play a trick on next. As they'd aged, it had also developed into a means of communicating in the middle of a fight, resulting in their near-perfect synchronisation on the field. And, of course, it came in handy for other things, too. 

"We have to watch the ponies." His weight shifted, his body turning ever so slightly in Fili's direction. Fili mirrored him almost at the exact same moment, one hand dropping from his belt. 

"Just a quick one." Their eyes met, and the gaze held for a long moment. "The ponies aren't going anywhere." Kili hesitated only for a moment – Fili was right, of course. The ponies weren't going anywhere, and they _were_ alone… and probably wouldn't get another chance like this for a while. With a careful, subtle movement, he touched his fingers to Fili's, and gave his brother a sly little grin. 

"Just a quick one." As Fili quickly glanced to his left, Kili did the same, their movements synchronised as usual, but they were alone save for the ponies. Glancing back to the other with matching grins, their fingers laced more firmly together, and Fili curled the fingers of his other hand into Kili's belt. The first touch of their lips was soft, barely more than a ghost of a kiss, just a gentle brush before they pulled away. 

There was only a moment's pause before their lips joined again, firmer this time, Kili's free hand lifting to ruffle through the rough hair along Fili's jaw to then tangle into the hair at the back of his neck. Fili tugged him closer by his belt, sucking Kili's lip lightly between his own, teasing his mouth open. If this was to be their only chance, he was going to make the most of it. Kili responded as eagerly as he always did – both hands grasped at the back of his coat, lips parting instantly so Fili could deepen the kiss. 

Eyes closed, Kili gave a soft hum into the kiss as Fili's fingers trailed lightly along the side of his neck, and he leant further into his brother's warmth. It had been too long since their last opportunity to be this close, away from the prying eyes of the other Dwarves. They could risk only passing glances and careful touches, sleeping as close to the other as possible without drawing too much attention. Although they knew they could not predict how the others would react to the nature of their relationship with each other, they felt it best if the subject was simply never discussed, and their true feelings for each other discovered. They _especially_ did not want Thorin to find out. 

They parted, foreheads touching softly as they caught their breath, both wearing the same matching grins as before. One of the ponies whinnied softly, and they sprang apart just enough to put some space between them. They shared a glance, relief evident in their expressions, and Fili found Kili's hand again, lightly linking their fingers together. 

"We should…" He nodded his head over at the ponies, though his eyes never left Kili's. He knew if they were caught, or if something were to happen to the ponies whilst they were distracted, there would definitely be trouble for them – and yet there was still that young, mischievous side of him that didn't care about the risk. The Company were elsewhere, far enough away to be out of earshot, and no doubt their attention was far from the two watching the ponies. Indeed, given the mood Thorin had been in upon Gandalf's swift departure, they were unlikely to be disturbed at all. 

"We should." Kili agreed, tongue swiping across his lips as his eyes not-so-subtly dropped to Fili's mouth. It took only a matter of seconds before hands were clutching at clothing and fisting in hair, and their lips were sealed again in a fierce, desperate kiss. With Fili's guidance, they staggered back behind what was left of a barn, Kili's back hitting one of the remaining wooden supports. His hands worked quickly to unbuckle Fili's belt, knowing they ought to be quick, and they had to be quiet. He felt his own belt loosen and his tunic fell open, Fili's hands pushing up beneath his under-tunic to touch warm skin. 

He pushed Fili's coat from his shoulders, and the blond shrugged it off, not caring as it fell into the dirt and grass at their feet. All he cared about was getting Kili on his back, or at least into his pants. Compared to their journey to the Shire, when it had been just the two of them and they didn't have to worry about being caught, or being quiet, travelling with the Company was proving to be more than a little frustrating. Especially with those looks Kili kept giving him whenever no one was watching. 

"Have to be quiet." He murmured against his brother's lips, the corners of his mouth curving into a teasing smile. "Think you can manage that?" Kili's answer was a sharp nip to Fili's bottom lip, and Fili drew in a sharp breath as he felt warm, familiar fingers slide down the front of his trousers. 

"Can _you_?" Kili teased as he took hold of his brother's hardening length in a firm grasp. This, too, was something familiar to them both – the back and forth teasing, pushing each other as far as they could, trying to make the other break first in a light-hearted fight for dominance. With a soft growl, almost predatory in nature, Fili leant in to graze his teeth along the curve of Kili's throat, his hips pressing forward into his brother's hand. Part of him longed to draw this out, to kiss and caress every inch of Kili's body and have him completely at his mercy, but that would have to wait for another time. 

His hands quickly unfastened Kili's trousers, and he pushed them down his hips, smirking against Kili's neck when he heard the sharp gasp as cool air hit bare flesh. He lifted his head, capturing Kili's lips in a final kiss before he pulled back and flashed him a grin. 

"Turn around." His voice was little more than a purr, and Kili didn't even try to hold back the shiver that ran down his spine. He turned his back to Fili, leaning forward to brace himself against the wooden support, glancing back at his brother over one shoulder. 

"Left pocket of my tunic. Inside." He told him, arching back as Fili pressed close to him, feeling the warmth of his body against his back. Fili reached around, hand dipping into the pocket sewn into the inside of his tunic, his fingers quickly finding the small glass bottle tucked inside. Fili rolled his hips, a slow, subtle movement that had Kili moaning softly into the sleeve of his tunic, as he pulled the stopper from the bottle. "Hurry." 

"Patience, brother." Lips curving into an amused smile, Fili tugged at the fastenings of his own trousers, loosening them up enough so he could pull his length free. "Or I will make you wait longer." Knowing Fili _would_ , despite the risk of them being disturbed, Kili bit back his impatient response, and settled instead for rocking back against his brother, tempting him to move faster. 

Fili poured some of the contents of the bottle into the palm of his hand, coating himself generously before fitting the stopper back into the bottle, which he then tucked into one of his own pockets. Fingers still slick, he pressed back closer to Kili, lips finding his ear as his hand slid down between them, and teased at his opening. Kili had to bite into his sleeve to suppress the moan, and his hips jerked back to press more firmly into Fili's hand, a silent plea that had Fili grinning with delight. 

"So eager, little brother." He slipped a single finger inside, nipping lightly at Kili's ear as he felt the younger Dwarf shudder against him. 

"Like you are not just as eager." Kili groaned out, biting into his lip as Fili pushed a second finger inside, stretching him out. He was right, of course – Fili was every bit as eager as his brother, and it was only his desire to not hurt him that kept him from moving too quickly. He pushed up Kili's tunic with his free hand to expose his back, and he bent to kiss up his spine, taking a moment to enjoy his brother whilst he could. 

"Mahal, you are beautiful, Kili." He breathed out, pulling his fingers free so he could position himself. "So beautiful." Both hands gripped his brother's hips now, tugging him back just a little as he began to push inside him. He knew Kili often doubted his looks from time to time. He'd been teased – lightly, but teased all the same – for being 'pretty' ever since he was young, and it had rooted in the doubts that he was attractive by Dwarf standards. So Fili made a point to tell his brother, whenever he could, just how beautiful he was. 

"Fili…" The way Kili murmured his name, like it was the most precious thing in the world, had Fili smiling, and leaning in to press a kiss to his shoulder. Settled deep inside him, he waited for his brother to adjust, and trailed light kisses up along his neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear. Kili shivered, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, and he rocked his hips back against Fili's. "Have me, Fili." 

He didn't need to be told twice. Hands still firmly grasping Kili's hips, he rolled his hips back and thrust in, biting back the moan that threatened to break free. _Have to be quiet, Fili_ , he reminded himself. Kili had his face buried into his sleeve, and he knew he'd be biting into the fabric to keep himself quiet. Following his brother's lead, he pressed his face into Kili's shoulder as he thrust again, and again, settling into a quick, steady pace. 

One hand loosened from Kili's hip, and he curled his arm around his brother's chest, holding him tightly, moaning his name against his shoulder again, and again. Kili's hand found his brother's, and their fingers laced together over his heart as he rocked back into him, meeting every thrust to guide Fili in deeper. He sank his teeth deeper into the fabric of his sleeve as Fili hit that one spot inside him, his fingers tightening around Fili's for a moment. Smirking a little, Fili shifted his angle to hit that spot again, quickening the pace just a little. 

"Mahal, Fili…" Kili groaned, rocking back harder into him. "Faster." 

"So demanding." Fili chided lightly, nipping at his ear again, but he did increase the pace, slamming against that spot faster, and harder. Kili shivered, and moaned out his name perhaps a little too loud. "Hush now, brother. We would not want any unwelcome visitors now, would we?" 

"Then move _faster_." Kili shot back, frustration and need laced through his tone. Slipping his other hand from Kili's hip, Fili reached down to take his brother's length in hand, stroking him alongside his thrusts. Kili now rocked both back and forth – trying to thrust into his hand and push back against him at the same time. Another time, and Fili would have slowed down, teased him and made him wait – but not this time. 

Thrusting faster, and trying to keep the strokes of his hand in time, he pushed in deeper, wanting to bring Kili to the edge, wanting to hear the sounds he always made just before a climax. He was so lost in his brother that he would probably not have noticed if anyone came upon them in that moment. A smirk tugged at his lips as he heard those telltale sounds, and he pressed a kiss to Kili's ear. 

"Come for me now, brother. I want to hear you moan my name." He whispered beside his ear, and within mere moments Kili did just that – he called Fili's name as he came with a shudder, his muscles tightening around Fili and bringing him over the edge shortly after. He rode out his orgasm as he stroked Kili through his, trailing light kisses along his neck and shoulder and murmuring soft words of love in Khuzdul. 

He nuzzled against the back of Kili's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. As Kili shifted, he pulled free, and his brother turned to face him once more, hands coming up to frame his face as he leant in for a kiss. Fili smiled into the kiss as he pressed closer to him until they were chest-to-chest, hands settling again on Kili's hips – but softer this time, more of a caress than a grasp, fingertips lightly stroking over his skin. 

"I love you, brother of mine." He murmured against Kili's lips. The younger Dwarf grinned, nuzzling against Fili's cheek. 

"And I love you." He pulled back just enough to look his brother in the eyes, his grin brightening. "And one day soon, I shall love you within the halls of Erebor, where we belong." Touching their foreheads together, Fili smiled, and closed his eyes – but only for a moment, for he hated to miss the beautiful grin that was brighter than any star, and more precious than any rare gem. 

"One day soon." He echoed softly, leaning in to press a final kiss to Kili's lips before he stepped back and fastened his trousers once more. As Kili bent to pull his back up, Fili turned his gaze to the ponies still grazing nearby, eyes scanning each one until- "… Kili." 

"What is it, brother?" Straightening up, Kili followed his brother's gaze, frowning for a moment as he tried to work out why Fili suddenly looked so serious. The ponies seemed to be perfectly okay, and quite content in their grazing. So why- "…oh." 

Fourteen ponies. They had only fourteen ponies. 

"Uncle Thorin is going to have our heads." Kili's eyes found what appeared to be an uprooted tree not far from the ponies, and he shook his head. "How did we miss this?" 

"And how will we explain it?" Fili murmured, sharing a concerned look with his brother. "We have to find the missing ponies, before Thorin finds out." Although how they were going to do that, he had no idea. How had they missed it, indeed? It had to have been something fairly big to have torn up the trees – and it was unlikely that the ponies had simply run off. 

"We cannot tell him." Kili shook his head again. "He will wonder what we were doing instead of watching them, and we certainly cannot tell him _that_." Fili reached over, and touched a hand to Kili's cheek. 

"Do not fret, brother. We will think of something." Letting his hand fall back to his side, he turned to look back at the remaining ponies, counting them again in his head to make sure they hadn't lost any more – and part of him was most certainly hoping they'd miscounted before and the two missing ponies were, in fact, still grazing with the others. No such luck. 

They were both still staring at the ponies and trying to come up with a plan of action when Bilbo appeared, bringing with him the scent of soup and a glimmer of hope. Maybe Thorin wouldn't have to find out, after all.


End file.
